


[audio+text] Two poems

by Annapods, Annaswrite (Annapods)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annaswrite
Summary: I'm gonna live // Should I buy this dress?





	[audio+text] Two poems

 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/tp) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8j7gn7zib3lpvnu/%5BOriginal%20Works%5D%20Two%20poems.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8j7gn7zib3lpvnu/%5BOriginal%20Works%5D%20Two%20poems.mp3?dl=0))

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** these poems were recorded for the “Poetry” square of my Podfic Bingo 2018 card. They were written for a creative writing class I took in the first half of the 2017/2018 school year.  
The “this one wild and wondrous life” line is from [The Summer Day by Mary Oliver](https://www.loc.gov/poetry/180/133.html). The assignment was to write something in response to another work. The second assignment was about lists.

 **Images credits:**[1](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Theory_\(clothing_retailer\)_Dressing_Room,_Westport,_CT_06880,_USA_-_Mar_2013.jpg) [2](https://pixabay.com/en/plane-trip-journey-wander-wonder-841441/)

 

**This dress**

Should I buy this dress?

It’s the color of matte lipstick and painted nails.  
Would it fit? With my shoes? With my office?  
Would they think less of me in it?  
Would that I didn’t care. Why should I?  
Would I buy it, because I should (not care), not because I want it?

It hugs my waist like a best friend and dances the west coast along my legs.  
Would I strut in private and hunch in public?  
Would that I kept my chin up, if only for my own benefit.  
But would I still hurry to take it off in the evening?

It’s on sale.  
Would it still be here tomorrow? Or in the next store.  
Would I have the same argument once more?  
When would I finally get the courage, if not today?  
And would I wear it, or would I forever repeat  
the same  
speech?

 

**My love**

I’m gonna live.  
I’m gonna leave  
many times, many places, many friends  
and wherever I go  
whatever I do  
I’m gonna live.

I’m gonna pack my love>in my suitcase  
21 kilograms, and 10 in the cabin  
pack it up, squeeze it down  
unfold it and hang it from the window  
like you’d hang a flag  
say: I live  
here  
for now.

And on heavy days, on sweltering days,  
on grey days,  
I’ll bring it in and drape my shivering self in its folds  
and whisper to her:  
You’re gonna live.

You’re gonna live, my love,  
you’re gonna live.

And I’ll drape it over tables and over desks,  
and I’ll tuck it in bags and in pockets  
and I’ll twine  
from this one wild and wondrous life  
the fabric of me.


End file.
